Aimer plus que tout
by Xiaping
Summary: une discussion pour changer l'avenir


Aimer plus que tout.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Kouga Yun.

Soubi regardait dormir Ritsuka, il le tenait doucement dans ses bras, le jeune garçon avait de nouveau subi la violence de sa mère.

Le combattant se posait la question de comment réussir à faire changer d'avis son sacrifice c'est-à-dire de lui faire quitter sa maison et de le convaincre de venir habiter avec lui. Soubi avait très peur pour son petit ange surtout que celui lui avait ordonné de ne pas intervenir, il savait pertinament que Ritsuka se laissait faire face à sa mère.

Ce soir en était la preuve il avait rejoint son ange comme tout les soirs par la fenêtre de sa chambre mais il avait eu la mauvaise surprise de voir Ritsuka avec ses vêtements déchirés et de belles marques autour du coup.

« flash back »

- Ritsuka dit Soubi

Celui n'osait pas regarder son combattant, il avait tellement mal, tellement honte, son regard fixé sur le sol et ses oreilles basses.

- Vas t'en, laisse moi, répondit il

- Suki da yo Ritsuka

Mensonge, mensonge

Le combattant avança doucement vers son sacrifice conscient que celui-ci se braquerait au moindre gestes trop brusques. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras et soigner ses blessures mais son petit ange se montrait peu coopératif.

- Ritsuka je t'aime vraiment regarde moi cela va bien au-delà des ordres de Semei.

Il réussi à se rapprocher du garçon et lentement posa sa main sur la joue de celui-ci, de son pouce il essuya la larme qui coulait,

Non tu ne m'aimes pas souffla Ritsuka.

Sachant que son ange était plus sensible aux gestes que aux paroles il saisit le menton de se dernier et lui embrassa tendrement les lèvres en faisant passer tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour ce dernier. Il sentit son sacrifice commençait à se débattre mais il passa ses bras autour de celui-ci et le rapprocha de son corps. Petit à petit son protégé se détendit et commença à se détendre, il fini par venir se réfugier dans ses bras. Après quelques minutes Soubi éloigna un peu son sacrifice pour évaluer ses blessures.

- Où se trouve ta boîte à pharmacie

Le chaton rougit

- Je peux le faire seul, j'ai l'habitude dit il tout en sortant sa boîte de sous son lit.

Mais Soubi lui pris d'autorité et commença à soigner ses blessures et les pensées. Il se montrait doux et attentionné. Une fois sa tâche accomplit il allongeat son amour sur le lit et vient le rejoindre. Il l'enserre tendrement dans ses bras. Ritsuka se blotti à l'intérieur de cette étreinte et profite de cette chaleur rassurante que lui apporte son combattant. Sans lui à ses côtés il ignore si il continuerait à vivre, il était devenu son port d'attache, son refuge. Il avait du mal à reconnaître tout ça, mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il tombait amoureux de Soubi, il était très sensible aux mots qu'il lui disait même s'il voulait ne pas le montrer au concerné.

« fin du flash back »

- Ritsuka suki da yo je t'en pris viens avec moi, je veux que tu vives avec j'ai tellement peur de te retrouver inerte dans ta chambre, je ne le supporterai pas, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, tu es ma vie maintenant.

- Soubi je ne peux pas laisser maman toute seule.

- Et pourquoi elle ne fait que te détruire je t'en pris viens vivre avec moi.

Son ange baissa ses oreilles car il savait pertinament que son combattant avait raison, mais il avait tellement l'espoir que sa mère change mais jour après jour la violence était de plus en plus présente en était la preuve ce soir.

Il releva les yeux et se perdit dans l'océan bleu des yeux de son combattant.

- Soubi si si je viens quue vont dire les gens et Kio cela ne va pas le déranger et puis il y a les zéros

- Rien n'a d'importance que toi je t'aime, viens je t'en pris

Soubi commença à prendre espoir son sacrifice réfléchissait à sa proposition, pour lui vivre avec son amour 24h/24h le réjouissait le plus au point. Après quelques minutes il vit son ange prendre une grande respiration

- C'est d'accord je v

Il ne put finir sa phrase, les lèvres de Soubi venait de l'embrasser avec fougue.

Suki da yo, suki da yo disait-il entre chaque baisés qu'il parssemait sur le visage de son ange.

Il ne put s'empêchait de dire dans un sourire et tout en caressant ses oreilles

- Je te les feraient perdres

- Pervers

Mais malgré tout l'un comme l'autre était ravie de pouvoir habité ensemble.

FIN

Voilà voilà voici ma première fic alors n'hésitez pas.


End file.
